James
by amandamelosa
Summary: Dan semuanya terbayar sudah. Perasaannya terlalu ringan, seringan saat ia membuat Snivellus dalam posisi terbalik. Seringan Snivellus menyebut Lily Evans mudblood. Seringan sirnanya persahabatan Lily Evans dan Severus Snape.


**Disclaimer:**Ini full chara-nya JKR, ga dimasukin satu pun chara ori. Plotnya pun ga AU, lebih ke kelanjutan dari apa yang terjadi.

FF ini dibuat setelah nonton Harpot 7.2 dan setelah baca Topeng Kaca. Sejak Harpot 5 saya sudah ga suka sama James Potter, apa lagi pas baca The Prince's Tale, JAH, mati aja James (eh tapi udah mati yah dia). Saya sendiri pernah jadi PMnya Severus, pas masanya dibully James saya yang pegang Severus nih, dan pernah lebay ga sukanya sama James, blending gitu ceritanya. Tapi rasanya ga profesional banget yah, lagian kan JKR juga punya alasan kenapa membuat James Potter jadi bapaknya Harry, bukan Severus. Tapi saya harap dengan FF yang saya kembangkan sendiri ini, akan membuat rasa ga suka sama James memudar.

Dan Alhamdulillah, sedikit tersembuhkan. Ya udah deh yah. Itu aja kata pengantarnya.

* * *

><p>Kedengkian berhasil menguasai dirinya. Meletup-letup luar biasa gembira. Gembira bukan kata yang tepat, tamak. Setiap urat di dalam dirinya menegang karena euphoria. Euphoria penuh kebencian. Semua sudah ia lakukan dengan sempurna, luapan rasa kebencian luar biasa yang ada di dalamnya, tertumpahkan sudah.<p>

Karena apa?

Hanya karena dia ada.

Benar. Semua karena pancaran aura kebencian tersendiri yang dipancarkan Severus Snape padanya. Ditambah dukungan permusuhan asrama di antara mereka berdua. Gryffindor - Slytherin. Dukungan diperkuat dengan ketiadaan batas antara si Snivelly itu dengan seorang Gryffindor lainnya, Lily Evans. Heran, bisa-bisanya mereka selalu berdampingan di mana pun tanpa mendengarkan setiap protes teman-teman mereka sendiri. Dukungan yang ini merupakan pilar kebencian James Potter pada Severus yang paling kuat. Ulangi, satu, kebencian dan permusuhan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Dua, karena memang Snivellus diciptakan untuk dibenci oleh James Potter. Tiga, karena Lily Evans.

Dan semuanya terbayar sudah. Perasaannya terlalu ringan, seringan saat ia membuat Snivellus dalam posisi terbalik. Seringan Snivellus menyebut Lily Evans mudblood. Seringan sirnanya persahabatan Lily Evans dan Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><em>"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good."<em>

Titik titik manusia terlihat jelas di map tersebut. Matanya sekarang mencari titik bernama Lily Evans, malam itu Lily tidak patroli Prefek. Titik berlabel Lily Evans kali itu sedang berada di kamar mandi anak perempuan. Tanpa sadar James Potter menggigit bibirnya sendiri masih memperhatikan titik itu dengan seksama. Jangan tanya apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya!

_"Disgusting, Prongs!"_ di seberang James, Sirius terkekeh saat memperhatikan raut wajah James Potter dan Sirius bergantian menatap pada Marauders Map yang dipegang James. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan James.

James ikut terkekeh. Dilipatnya Marauders Map tersebut, sedikit malu karena kepergok memasang wajah mesum hanya melihat sebuah label nama saja. Di sampingnya, Remus sesekali menatap mereka berdua di balik bukunya. Tampak tidak begitu tertarik.

Peter merebut Marauders Map yang dipegang James, membuka lipatannya dan mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah dilihat James. Ia ikut tertawa kecil, walaupun sebenarnya Peter tidak mengerti. Hanya saja ikut-ikutan tertawa di antara James dan Sirius membuat dirinya bertambah keren. Kali itu mata Peter masih terus menatap setiap titik dengan label nama yang ada, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah titik bernama Severus Snape, yang jelas tidak berada di asramanya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, si Snivellus tidak berada di asramanya malam ini," ujar Peter, karena ia tahu Severus Snape akan menjadi topik yang menarik untuk mereka tertawakan.

James yang kali ini merebut Marauders Map dari tangan Peter, ia menatap titik berlabel Severus Snape, dan sadar bahwa arah yang Severus Snape tuju adalah ke atas dan terus ke atas. Alisnya bertaut, menatap serius nama itu. Dengan segera James turun dari ranjangnya, menyelubungi dirinya menggunakan Jubah Gaib, dan bermaksud keluar dari asramanya.

"Hey hey, mau ke mana kau?" kali ini Remus yang berbicara setelah ia menurunkan bacaannya, walaupun ia tahu pertanyaan itu hanya formalitas. James tidak menjawab, dan pintu kamar anak laki-laki terayun terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Remus hanya menatapnya pasrah, sebagai Prefek ia bahkan tidak memiliki kuasa melarang James.

James turun dan memanjat keluar asrama tanpa diketahui anak yang lain. Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun terbuka, dan James yang sudah berada di luar asrama kembali memperhatikan titik berlabel Severus Snape yang sudah James duga dari awal, menuju ke asrama Gryffindor. Tubuh James menegang karena marah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Severus Snape. Tidak seharusnya anak dari asrama mana pun mendekati asrama lainnya, itu melanggar etika. Well, kecuali James Potter tentunya. Lagi pula ia memiliki Jubah Gaib yang membuatnya bisa berkeliaran ke mana saja.

Dan benar, tanpa perlu pengamatan Marauders Map, Severus Snape datang dengan langkah goyah menuju asrama Gryffindor, berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Mischief Managed!_" bisik James pelan, dan disimpan olehnya map tersebut. Yang tersisa di tangannya hanyalah tongkat sihir.

Pikiran James dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana yang hendak ia lakukan. Apa mantra yang sebaiknya dilancarkan pada si Snivellus itu. Terpikir olehnya untuk kembali membalikan tubuh Severus dan membiarkannya seperti itu semalam penuh. Reputasinya yang sudah buruk akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada binatang. Kembali, dengki bercampur tamak kali ini mendesir di setiap darah James. Si Snivellus ini harus tahu kalau dia yang melancarkan kembali mantra itu. James perlahan mencoba melepaskan jubah yang menyelubunginya, dan batal saat melihat seorang gadis keluar dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan terpekik saat melihat Snape.

James tetap di tempatnya, berada beberapa meter di belakang Severus dan Mary McDonald. Keduanya berbicara, suara Severus lemah memohon-mohon, sedangkan Mary berbicara dengan nada ketus. Sampai akhirnya Mary menyerah dan kembali ke dalam dengan janji membawa Lily Evans keluar menemuinya. Dari nada bicara Severus Snape, James tahu si Snivellus ini hendak mengemis maaf.

Bagi James, ini seribu kali lebih menarik daripada membalikan tubuh Severus Snape semalam penuh.

Dia akan melihat kebencian dari wajah Lily, dan penghinaan demi penghinaan dari gadis atraktif itu pada Snivellus akan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi James. Beberapa menit lagi James Potter akan melihat kehancuran yang terjadi pada Severus Snape. Senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya.

Tetapi bagaimana jika Lily keluar dan memaafkannya?

Senyumnya menghilang. Dan sebelum ia membayangkan Lily akan memaafkan Severus Snape dan mereka pada akhirnya berpelukan dan—

—gadis itu keluar dengan gaun tidurnya.

Marah.

Dari pengamatan James, tidak ada satu pun pengampunan dari Lily. Dan semua terbukti.

Severus Snape meminta maaf.

Lily menolak.

Snivellus meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Lily, KETUS, memintanya DIAM.

James di tempatnya, membeku.

Pegangan pada tongkatnya mengendur, mendengarkan suara rintihan Severus Snape yang memohon permohonan maaf pada Lily. Haus, dapat dirasakan oleh James Potter bahwa Severus kehausan. Dahaga Snape hanya bisa dipulihkan oleh penerimaan maaf dari Lily. Tidak ada pengampunan dari gadis cantik itu, tidak satu pun. Setiap kata yang dilontarkan Lily Evans mengikis diri Severus. Merendahkan derajat Severus semakin rendah, semakin hina.

"Menyebutku Darah-Lumpur? Tapi kau menyebut semua orang lain yang seperti aku Darah-Lumpur, Severus. Kenapa aku harus berbeda?"

Itu kata-kata terakhir Lily Evans malam itu, dan James terpana. Luar biasa terpana. Sungguh tidak ada satu pun pengampunan dari gadis itu.

Tongkatnya sudah diturunkan, mata James tertuju pada Severus Snape yang berdiri membelakanginya. Semua niat untuk memantrai makhluk hina itu sirna. Tubuh ringkih Severus bergetar, tanpa sadar James pun merasakan tubuhnya meremang. Tidak sesenti pun Severus Snape bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, tatapannya mungkin masih tertuju pada Nyonya Gemuk yang tidak nyaman dipandang olehnya. Severus Snape terus berada di tempatnya. James tahu, James benar-benar tahu yang Severus Snape harapkan adalah Lily sekali lagi keluar dan mengubah pikirannya. Bahkan di dalam diri James terdapat sedikit harapan, James berharap dapat melihat kelembutan dari Lily Evans, James berharap gadis itu memaafkan Severus Snape.

Bukankah James Potter telah menyaksikan kehancuran paling dalam yang terjadi pada Severus Snape? Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Bukankah sejak dulu ia selalu tidak suka Severus Snape berdekatan dengan Lily Evans? Bukankah hal ini yang benar-benar ingin ia saksikan?

Setengah jam, Severus masih terus berdiri di tempat yang sama. James dapat mendengar suara napas Severus kelelahan. Tidak ada yang terjadi, keduanya kini yakin Lily tidak akan keluar. Severus menyerah, ia berbalik. Sekarang James dapat melihat raut wajah makhluk hina ini. Severus memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menahan tangisnya. Sekali lagi Severus menengok ke belakang, menaikan sedikit harapannya. Tetap, Lily Evans tidak akan keluar untuk memaafkannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyerah dan menyeret kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

James di tempatnya, merasa kosong. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dan batinnya menyelamati dirinya sendiri,_Congratulation Potter! Musuh besarmu sudah kalah. Kau telah menhancurkannya. Kau telah BENAR-BENAR MENGHANCURKANNYA!_

James ikut menyeret dirinya sendiri, memanjat ke dalam lubang menuju kamar anak laki-laki kelas lima. Dirinya masih tetap memaksakan diri tersenyum. Walaupun sedikit, ia merasa sakit.

* * *

><p><em>"—help! Ple—" bllrrrpppp. "STOP! STO—" bllllrrrppp.<em>

_"HAHAHAHA! Ini tempatmu yang sesungguhnya POTTYHEAD!"_

_Blllrrrrppp, "STOP!" blllrrrppp. "PLEASE. STOP!"_

_"HAHAHAHA! Well, yeah, cukup kali ini Pottyhead!"_

_James Potter berbalik menatap siapa yang menyepuh wajahnya di dalam toilet. "Si-SIRIUS?"_

"HAHAHA, mesra sekali dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, Padfoot! Kurang ajar sekali!" Peter yang berbicara.

_"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—" tangan Sirius menarik rambut acak-acakan yang basah itu dan bermaksud kembali menyepuh kepala itu ke dalam toilet._

"REMUS! TOLONG!"

_"Meminta tolong padaku, Pottyhead? KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA?"_

_Tempatnya terasa berputar, James dapat melihat sosok Remus berubah menjadi bentuknya yang dikutuk. Di belakangnya ia masih mendengar derai tawa. Ia sadar tangannya terikat mantra. Ia tidak bisa memberontak._

_"HENTIKAN!" suara Lily Evans. James bersyukur._

_"Baiklah," Sirius menyentakan kepala James._

_"Sudah selesai?" terkejut, itu suara Severus. James berbalik melihat wajah Severus tersenyum licik ke arahnya. "Sekarang giliranku! LEVICORPUS!"_

_James tergantung terbalik. Semuanya tertawa, bahkan Lily pun tertawa. "EAT THAT YOU'RE ARROGANT B I T C H!"sorak Lily._

_Seluruh kemarahan ia coba kerahkan. James membuka mulutnya mencoba berteriak melontarkan makian, tetapi tidak ada suara. Ia terus berusaha dan tidak ada suara—_hey-hey—Prongs—areyouOK—Prongs—WAKEUP!

James membuka matanya, napasnya terengah-engah. Tempatnya berpindah, ia sudah tidak dalam posisi terbalik. Di depannya wajah Sirius begitu dekat, menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya mimpimu luar biasa buruk, Prongs," Sirius menyerahkan sapu tangan, James luar biasa berkeringat. Padahal sekarang musim gugur. "Kukira kau akan memimpikan Evans lagi." Wajah luar biasa tampan Sirius melengkungkan cengiran jahil, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat James membaik.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Segera James memasang kaca matanya, dan menatap wajahnya yang masih dihiasi raut ketakutan karena mimpinya tadi. Sirius di belakang hanya menatap James tanpa berkata-kata, ia tahu saat ini sahabat terbaiknya tidak ingin diganggu—hanya karena sebuah mimpi. "Aku akan ke bawah, Wormtail dan Moony sudah sedari tadi bangun." Sirius berdiri dan menepuk James, tetapi James tidak menanggapi.

James tetap di tempatnya. Wajahnya masih pucat, dan suara-suara yang melecehkan dirinya dalam mimpinya masih terngiang-ngiang. Ia terus mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka lah yang membenci Snape, bukan yang berada di belakang Snape.

Matanya sekarang terpancang pada bayangannya sendiri. Ia menatap lekukan wajahnya yang masih pucat di depan cermin. Mata coklat tersebut menatap dirinya sendiri tidak berdaya. Sedikit demi sedikit James sudah sadar yang tadi hanyalah mimpi—dan kepalanya kembali pada memori hari kemarin.

_"…mengacak-acak rambut karena kaupikir kau tampak keren… berkeliaran di koridor dan memantrai siapa saja yang menjengkelkanmu... KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!"  
><em>  
>James detik itu sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Tatapan sombong yang selalu ia lontarkan pada setiap orang menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan marah, bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum lancang sekarang terkatup rapat. Buku-buku tangannya memutih karena terlalu erat mencengkram pegangan kursi, tangan yang selalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan sombong. Ya, benar. Benar.<p>

_That's right, I'm arrogant bitch!_

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang James perhatikan saat sampai di aula besar bukan ketiga sahabatnya yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan James, melainkan meja asrama Slytherin. Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada Severus Snape kali ini. Wajahnya masih dihiasi kerutan serius, kepalanya masih penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan terbaru yang tidak pernah terproduksi sebelumnya oleh relung otak James.<p>

Saat sampai di meja, ketiga sahabatnya berhenti membicarakannya. Tahu kan, suasana saat orang berhenti membicarakanmu saat kau datang. Hal itu membuat James yang sedang dalam nerve tinggi menjadi semakin temperamental.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba diam?" Ketus. Hal itu membuat Peter terlonjak kaget.

_"Whoa whoa, chill mate!"_bahkan Sirius terkejut melihat emosi James yang benar-benar tidak stabil saat itu. Berbeda dengan Remus yang sepertinya mewajari apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian tadi membicarakanku, kan, hah?" suara James masih dalam nada menyentak. "Kenapa tidak kalian lanjutkan?"

Sirius kali ini membuka mulutnya, dan menutupnya kembali. Tersinggung. Ia tidak menanggapi kembali emosi James yang tidak terkendali. Fokusnya ditujukan sarapan pagi dan hapalan OWL untuk hari ini. Begitu pula James, yang mengambil makannya banyak-banyak.

"Remus," James mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang selalu tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya memanggil salah satu sahabatnya. Lily Evans. James selalu rileks menatap gadis itu, dan kali ini pun begitu. Semuanya hanya sesaat, karena saat itu Remus pun menatap Lily dengan tatapan yang melembut. Tempramen James kembali naik.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Lily dengan nada suara yang tidak ramah. Matanya menolak untuk menatap James yang masih memperhatikan dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pisau dan garpunya. Dan saat itu Remus lah yang melirik wajah James, seperti meminta izin.

"Tentu," jawab Remus. Bahkan James tidak memberikan izin.

"Jangan di sini!" seru Lily.

"Kenapa?" James mulai ikut-ikutan. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa bicara di sini?"

Mata hijau Lily menatap James tidak percaya. "Merlin— ini urusanku dan Remus, Potter. Bukan urusanmu!"

Sejak kapan Lily memanggil Remus Lupin dengan nama depannya? "Kalian bisa bicara di sini!"

Lily menatap James dengan tatapan muak, sama seperti saat ia menatap Severus tadi malam. Tangan Lily menyambar lengan Remus dan tatapannya pada James masih dipenuhi kebencian. Menyerah, Remus berdiri dan mengikuti Lily, keluar dari aula besar. James membanting pisau garpunya, berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti Lily dan Remus. Sirius dan Peter bertukar pandang, dan keduanya mulai berdiri mengikuti James. Mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Lily mulai mengatur napasnya, dan ia mulai menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Remus? Kau melihat seseorang di_bully_ sesuka hati oleh sahabat bajinganmu, Potter, dan sedikit pun KAU tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau seharusnya mengendalikannya! Kau seorang PREFEK dan kau tidak seharusnya MEMBIARKANNYA melakukan tindakan-tindakan kurang ajar pada Severus! Benar-benar payah! Sedikit pun tidak ada keberanian dalam dirimu untuk mengendalikan si angkuh Potter itu! Mengapa, heh? Kau takut? Kau takut si brengsek itu memperlakukanmu seperti ia memperlakukan Sev?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Remus. Matanya yang sendu menatap Lily yang terus mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Tubuh Lily bergetar, terdapat perasaan kecewa sekaligus penyesalan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata hijaunya itu.

James yang terus berjalan bisa mendengar jelas kekesalan yang dilimpahkan Lily pada sahabatnya Remus. Ia mendekat, baik Lily dan Remus menyadari keberadaannya. Tatapan Lily pada James tetap sama, diliputi kebencian luar biasa.

"Jesus!" Lily memutar bola matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Remus. Membiarkan Remus berdiri seorang diri menunggu James mendekatinya.

James kali ini berhadapan dengan Remus, amarahnya sejak tadi pagi sudah sedikit terkendali. Mata coklat dibalik kaca matanya menatap sepasang mata Remus. Di belakangnya Sirius dan Peter mendekati mereka, bersiap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku jadi ikut bertanya-tanya, Moony. Mengapa kau tidak mengendalikanku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat ketiganya keheranan, tidak begitu dengan Remus sebenarnya. Tentu, siapa yang menyangka itu lah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh James. Remus kali ini balas menatap James dengan tegas, tetapi tidak menjawabnya.

"Mengapa kemarin kau membiarkanku membalikan si Snape? Kau hanya diam saja. Kau bahkan tidak ikut mentertawakannya, kau hanya diam saja."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Remus.

"Jangan-jangan benar. Kau takut aku memperlakukanmu seperti aku memperlakukan si Snape jika kau mencoba menghalangiku," raut jijik terbentuk dari wajah James. "Jawab aku, Remus, apa itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Remus kali ini mendengus geli, ia melepaskan tatapan tegasnya dari pancangan tatapan James yang tajam padanya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku serendah itu?" nada suara James meninggi. "Jadi kau pikir aku—ya—aku salah satu sahabatmu akan memperlakukanmu serendah aku memperlakukan Snivellus?"

"Menggelikan," Remus menjawab dengan nada tenang. "Mengapa? Kau menyesal telah memperlakukan Severus Snape dengan buruk, begitu James?"

Tertohok, wajah James seperti dilemparkan balon air.

"James Potter," di suasana yang menegangkan ini pun suara Remus masih terdengar tenang. "Setiap malam bulan purnama aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, kau—kalian tahu itu."

"—dan jika aku tak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri, James, mengapa aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengendalikanmu?" level keseriusan bertambah pada nada suara Remus. "—kau, James, kau lah yang dapat mengendalikan dirimu sendiri. Kau sendiri yang dapat mengontrol ukuran kepalamu. Kau sendiri bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri."

Remus menghela napas, tatapannya tetap lembut menatap wajah sahabatnya yang masih tampak tertohok. "Dan kau pun seharusnya percaya bahwa aku selalu percaya kau tidak akan pernah memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Severus Snape."

Remus melirik jam tangannya, "Kita harus menghabiskan sarapan kita, sebentar lagi Aula Besar akan dipakai untuk ujian OWL. Hari terakhir—dan..." Remus menatap ketiga sahabatnya, "—aku meminta tidak akan ada kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin." Suaranya terdengar tegas, dengan patuh Peter dan Sirius mengangguk mendengar perintah Remus dan berjalan mengikutinya menuju Aula Besar. James masih berdiri, mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Remus padanya. Kembali berpikir.

Berpikir untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, berpikir untuk berubah.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas Enam<strong>

"Ayo Prongs!" Sirius berseru. "Kita harus membeli banyak makanan dari Hogsmeade, malam ini bulan purnama!"

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan mereka berempat selain bulan purnama. James melemparkan senyum pada Sirius, "Kalian duluan saja!" jawab James sambil memoleskan sapu terbangnya dengan cairan pembersih sapu. Sirius tahu James tidak bisa diganggu saat ia membersihkan sapunya, sama seperti Sirius tidak bisa diganggu saat bermesraan dengan motornya.

"Baiklah, kita duluan!" Sirius, Remus, dan Peter pergi duluan meninggalkan James di belakang. Dan James tetap terfokus membersihkan setiap detail sapu terbangnya. Dia menjadi kapten Quidditch tahun ini, dan sapu terbangnya adalah keberhasilannya memenangkan Piala Quidditch. Ditambah absennya Regulus Black dari anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin memudahkan kemenangan Gryffindor tahun ini.

Sudah selesai, dengan hati-hati James meletakan sapu terbang di tempatnya, dan menutup botol cairan pembersih sapu. Memasang mantel jubahnya, dan turun ke bawah menyusul ketiga sahabatnya.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tampak sepi, hanya beberapa anak yang tersisa karena liburan Natal sebentar lagi. Sedangkan James dan ketiga sahabatnya memilih menetap di Hogwarts—lagi—tahun ini. Dan salah satu yang tersisa sedang duduk di dekat perapian, tengah membaca.

Salah satu yang tidak kembali ke rumahnya natal ini adalah seorang gadis. Dengan rambut merah tergerai lembut dan tatapan James melembut setiap kali menatap gadis itu. James ingat terakhir kali mereka berbicara, sudah nyaris setahun yang lalu—mungkin.

Begitu pula Severus Snape dan Lily Evans, mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak kejadian _itu_. Dan kali itu pula terakhirnya James berhenti memanggilnya Snivellus dan mengejek anak itu terang-terangan. Sudah nyaris setahun, semua sudah berubah. Dan tetap saja, baik Severus dan James dalam keadaan seimbang. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara pada gadis itu, tidak satu pun dari mereka berhasil merebut hati Lily Evans.

Well—tidak. Karena kali ini James mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Membuat harapan baru di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Saat mendekat, Lily melirik James yang datang dengan tatapan yang sama, tidak suka. Kebencian Lily Evans pada James Potter sedikit demi sedikit memudar, terlebih lagi Lily Evans melihat perkembangan perubahan sifat pria angkuh itu. Dan saat James mendekatinya pun, Lily tidak menghindar, tetapi tidak juga mengabaikannya.

James duduk di kursi kosong tepat di samping gadis itu, dan Lily tetap tidak berkutik. Mata coklat dibalik kaca mata James membaca sampul buku yang dipegang gadis itu. Buku muggle, 1984 karya George Orwell.

"Ehm—" pemanasan. "Tidak ke Hogsmeade?"

"Dingin!" jawab Lily dingin.

"Memang dingin," ujar James, tetap memancing komunikasi antara mereka. "Tetapi jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang membaca buku—1984. _Merlin's sake_, dari judul dan sampulnya saja aku heran mengapa kau membacanya."

Kali ini sepasang mata hijau cerah itu bergulir, terganggu dengan komentar tanpa alasan yang dilemparkan James Potter. "Aku heran mengapa para pureblood harus besar kepala karena ketidaktahuan mereka pada dunia muggle. Kalau boleh jujur, Potter, kealfaanmu pada buku ini membuatmu terlihat bodoh."

_Harsh, Lily, harsh._James meringis, tetapi membuat Lily Evans sudah bersedia berbicara dengannya itu lebih baik. "Well, ok—ok then." James tetap meringis, tetapi ujung bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. "Sejujurnya Evans, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Haha." Lily Evans berbicara masih sama tak ramahnya.

Sekarang James kesal. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada sedikit pun sikap baik yang ditunjukan gadis ini padanya. James Potter datang dengan damai, "Sungguh, kau tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu barang sedikit saja?"

Kali ini Lily Evans menatap James dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya. "_Sweet Lord in heaven, what do you say?_Kau—Potter—kau lah yang selama ini tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu. Dan kau memintaku untuk menjaga sikapku padamu barang sedikit saja? Ha. Haha, _no chance_, Potter!"

"Oh Tuhan, kau ini luar biasa keras kepala! Mengapa tidak sedikit pun kau membuka matamu dan sadar bahwa itu sudah lalu? Itu sudah setahun yang lalu!" kali ini James ikut naik pitam.

"Yang lalu tidak sekedar berlalu, Potter! Kau mempermalukan Severus Snape di hadapan semua orang. Tindakanmu tidak mencerminkan sifat manusia! Kau seperti binatang!" kata-kata itu meledak langsung di depan tersangka, James malah ikut meledak.

"—jadi kau melimpahkan semuanya padaku?" James tidak percaya gadis yang nyaris sempurna di depannya memiliki_fatal flaw_ yang luar biasa. "Kau sendiri—Ya Tuhan—ya kau sendiri tidak memberikan satu pun ampunan maaf padanya. Kau sendiri yang menjauhinya. Kau sendiri pun tahu—BETUL-BETUL TAHU—si Snape itu tidak bermaksud mengataimu seperti itu. Kau juga tahu dia sungguh menyesal. Dan kau tahu dia butuh bantuanmu, tapi tidak sedikit pun kau memberikannya maaf. Aku mengaku apa yang kulakukan saat itu seperti binatang, setidaknya aku menyadarinya, dan informasi untukmu aku sungguh menyesal pada apapun yang aku lakukan. Dan kau—kau Evans—Merlin—bicara soal egois, ditambah gengsi dan arogan—kau Evans—Ya Tuhan."

Kemudian hening.

Lily Evans membuka bibirnya, tidak percaya setiap lemparan kata yang diucapkan James. Mata hijau sempurnanya itu berkaca-kaca, dan setetes air mata bergulir. Lily Evans mulai menangis.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, Evans. Maafkan aku," sedikit kepanikan tersirat dari nada bicara James.

Lily mengatupkan bibirnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin mengendalikan tangisannya. "Semua sudah berubah," Lily berbicara di tengah-tengah tangisannya. "Aku tahu semuanya sudah terlambat," dan Lily membasuh air matanya sendiri. "Dia sudah terlalu jauh, Sev sudah terlalu jauh menuju gerbang kegelapan. Aku tidak bisa menariknya lagi, aku tidak bisa menghalanginya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu jauh, dia bukan Sev-ku lagi."

Sebuah godam memukul jantung James saat ia mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak melihat bagaimana tatapannya saat ia berhasil pada eksperimen ilmu hitamnya, dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Dia terobsesi pada ilmu hitam, dan aku tak sanggup lagi menghadapinya."

Kebencian yang sudah diredakan oleh James kembali menggelegak. James jelas sudah kalah selangkah dari Severus Snape, apa pun tindakan yang ia lakukan pada Severus Snape, bagi Lily pemuda aneh itu adalah sosok yang berharga untuknya. Dan James berhasil merenggut persahabatan mereka, kebencian James pada dirinya lah yang bergolak.

"—dan kau benar Potter, aku memang egois dan arogan. Dan terlalu lemah untuk memaafkan Severus."

Harapannya kembali mengembang. Posisi James di hati Lily Evans memang kalah dibanding Severus Snape. Komunikasi antara keduanya yakin akan merangkai hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah membaik. Perlahan James mengangkat tangannya, dan menepuk tangan Lily Evans yang masih bergetar, dan mulai mengucapkan kalimat—tepatnya kata-kata penghiburan. _"Mmmm, there-there."_ Hanya itu.

Lily sontak terkejut, guliran mata hijaunya menatap James Potter, geli. Sekaligus malu. Tentu saja, apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ia bisa mengungkapkan sebagian perasaannya pada pemuda yang tidak sedikit pun ia sukai? Sepasang bola matanya yang memerah karena habis menangis memperhatikan raut wajah James Potter. Sudah tidak pernah ia lihat lagi senyum lancang yang ia lemparkan pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Tidak ada lagi makian pada Slytherin, dan ia mulai membentuk sikapnya saat ia berpas-pasan dengan Severus. Keduanya dingin, tentu tidak akan pernah sekali pun berteman. Dan kedua tangannya sudah tidak pernah ia lihat lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah dari sananya acak-acakan.

"Kau pun sepertinya—Potter—sudah berubah," Lily kembali terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah, malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Senyum hangat terkembang. Terlalu cepat. Sebelum James menimpali kata-katanya, Lily Evans berdiri dari kursinya meninggalkan James Potter. Salah tingkah.

"Oi, mau ke mana, Evans?"

"Hogsmeade!" Lily Evans yakin suaranya sedikit meninggi saat menjawabnya.

"Yang benar saja, beberapa menit yang lalu kau bilang udara terlalu dingin. Dan sekarang kau akan ke sana?" semua urat pada tubuh James relax, harapan kecil itu sudah mulai menumbuh.

"Aku berubah pikiran," Lily berbalik menatap wajah yang balas menatapnya geli. Sama seperti ia berubah pikiran saat mengatakan tidak akan bersikap baik pada James Potter. Rasanya hanya beberapa menit saja.

James berdiri, lalu merenggangkan badanya. Menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku ikut."

Lily Evans diam di tempatnya, tidak melarang.

"—dan udara terlalu dingin di luar, Evans," James Potter mendekati gadis itu. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi menatap Lily yang hanya setinggi dagunya. "Tetapi aku tahu jalan menuju Hogsmeade tanpa perlu membuatmu kedinginan. Ayo!"

James berjalan mendahului, dan tanpa menolak Lily Evans mengikutinya.


End file.
